


Poison

by sweetyien



Category: GOT7
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Smut, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetyien/pseuds/sweetyien
Summary: Youngjae era bonito demais para o bem de todos os seus alunos, mas Jaebeom era quem podia sentir na pele o quanto os olhares cheio de segundas intenções, o jogo de gato e rato e o veneno que era o Choi em sua vida.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Tudo havia começado em uma noite fria de outono, quando quase ninguém mais andava pelos corredores da enorme universidade, sendo propício para Choi Youngjae, professor de teoria musical, ser arrastado por Mark Tuan para o banheiro, para que este ficasse de frente dele.  
Mas, eles não estavam sozinhos. Ele estava lá.  
Assistindo tudo, quase como um voyeur, enquanto seus olhares estavam ligados um no outro, nem se importando com o americano tão protagonista da cena quanto eles.  
E foi aí, que Lim Jaebeom não era mais apenas um aluno bonito e inteligente para Youngjae.  
O Lim parecia querer tanto estar no mesmo lugar que alguns de seus colegas, que não perdeu tempo após saber do segredinho sujo de seu professor para provocá-lo querendo ser o próximo.  
Porém, Youngjae gostava de brincar.  
Gostava de ver os olhares por ser corpo, gostava de se sentir desejado, gostava dos flertes… Era bom para seu ego. Ele queria tanto segurar os cabelos escuros de Jaebeom presos em um rabinho de cavalo meio solto enquanto ele estava de joelhos, ou quando ele estivesse de quatro para si… Até salivava em pensar.  
Mas, Youngjae gostava do jogo de gato e rato.  
Até mais do que gostaria de admitir.  
— Eu estou cansado disso, Sonsengnim. — Um dia, Jaebeom disse chegando de forma abrupta em sua mesa enquanto ele corrigia as provas que havia aplicado mais cedo naquele dia.  
Os fios escuros estavam fora do lugar, o moletom largo e o óculos de armação preta e grossa deixavam o mais novo incrivelmente bonito, Youngjae não podia negar.  
Seus olhos percorreram o corpo de cima para baixo, gostando do tom carmesim que pintou as bochechas do outro e sorriu, inocente, como se não entendesse o que o mais novo estava insinuando.  
— O semestre está acabando, Jaebeom-ah. Sei que você deve estar cansado por estar estudando tanto para as provas. — Youngjae se ajeitou melhor na cadeira, tirando seu óculos e cruzando as mãos em cima da mesa, gostando da forma que o Lim crispou os lábios para não respondê-lo.  
— Eu não sei do que você está falando. — Mordeu os lábios, controlando o riso com a careta descontente do rosto do aluno.  
— Desculpe, então, por fazer o senhor perder seu tempo. — E com um sorriso forçado, Jaebeom saiu da sala, batendo os pés e cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz, se preparando para a chuva torrencial que caía do lado de fora.  
Youngjae riu, voltando sua atenção para os testes restantes em cima de sua mesa e indo até o de Jaebeom, corrigindo com atenção e sorrindo ao ver o número de telefone no final dele.  
Um nove foi dado, Jaebeom precisava aprender a ajeitar melhor algumas perguntas que acaba divagando demais, mas fora isso, era um ótimo aluno, aplicado… E, por fim, Youngjae salvou o número dele em seu celular. Um dia usaria.  
Quem sabe, a brincadeira estivesse chegando ao fim.

  
…

  
A semana das provas finais finalmente havia chegado.  
Tanto alunos quanto professores se sentiam exaustos e desesperados pelas tão sonhadas férias de verão.  
Youngjae não estava muito diferente, andando por aí sempre com um copo de café nas mãos para poder se manter acordado, pois as longas noites preparando os testes estavam acabando com suas oito horas de sonho; Se estivesse dormindo por quatro horas, já era muito.  
Mas além disso, Jaebeom ainda estava rondando seus pensamentos.  
Era quase adorável a forma que o Lim fingia que não olhava-o mais, virando o rosto todas as vezes que o professor devolvia o olhar. Nunca mais havia tocado no assunto, mas Youngjae sabia que ele apenas estava se fazendo difícil. Orgulho machucado, talvez.  
Era um bom passatempo enquanto as aulas não findavam e o estresse subia para a cabeça de todos. Precisava desse pequeno agrado para se manter sã.  
— Cara, não aguento mais. — Jinyoung, seu amigo e professor, tinha dito em uma tarde quando ambos estavam sentados no refeitório, com pastas e mais pastas de atividades dos alunos espalhados em cima da mesa.  
— Está acabando, hyung. — Youngjae respondeu, não dando tanta atenção, já acostumado com os dramas do mais velho e com seu olhar preso a Jaebeom, andando despreocupado enquanto estava focado no livro que tinha em mãos.  
Tão bonito que Youngjae queria poder emoldurar aquela imagem para sempre.  
Mas, quando Jaebeom estava quase perto da mesa que em que estavam, ele tropeçou, quase caindo de cara no chão, se não fosse pela rapidez que Youngjae se esgueirou para segurá-lo pela cintura.  
As bochechas tingidas de vermelhos e os olhos felinos arregalados presos ao seu, eram o suficiente para fazer Youngjae sorrir, mas ele se segurou, ajudando o mais novo a ficar de pé, agachando para pegar o livro do outro e sorrindo cortez. A mão tímida alcançou o livro, fazendo uma curta reverência em agradecimento.  
— Obrigado, Sonsengnim.  
E tão rápido quanto surgiu, saiu andando na direção oposta a que veio, arrancando um riso descrente de Youngjae.  
— Esse Lim é um barato. — Jinyoung disse. — Mas de longe, um dos meus melhores alunos.  
— Um dos meus melhores, também. — Disse sincero, voltando a se sentar e bebendo um pouco do seu café.  
— Fiquei sabendo que ele e Jackson Wang tinham ficado.  
— O tutor? — Youngjae perguntou, fingindo que não estava interessado.  
— Sim. Bem… Sinceramente, se eu não respeitasse tanto o regulamento da faculdade também faria o mesmo. Ele é bonito. Deve foder bem.  
— Claro, é só nisso que você pensa. — Revirou os olhos, sentindo um pequeno incômodo, mas não deixando transparecer.  
— Claro, minha bunda é bonita demais para não ser tocada, Youngjae-ah.

— Ah, por favor, hyung. Me poupe!

  
…

  
O último dia de aula havia chegado e com ele, diversas observações que Youngjae tinha feito:  
1 - Jaebeom estava-o provocando, sussurrando coisas nos ouvido de Jackson toda vez que se cruzavam pelo corredor, fazendo questão de sempre encará-lo quando fazia isso;  
2 - Jaebeom era um péssimo ator, fingindo que não gostava dos olhares de seu professor nele;  
3 - Youngjae tava cansado da brincadeira tosca de ambos, era hora de acabar com aquilo.  
Já era de noite quando os alunos foram liberados da última prova do semestre, com diversos estudantes andando apressados para a saída, mesmo com a chuva forte que caia.  
Jaebeom havia ficado na sala, guardando seus cadernos e conversando com um colega. Estava para sair da sala quando o Choi pedisse para que ele ficasse para que eles pudessem conversar sobre a prova dele. Uma mentira boba que o amigo acreditou, deixando-os a sós.  
— Sim, sonsengnim?  
— Você finalmente conseguiu um dez na minha prova. — Youngjae disse, passando a língua pelos dentes, observando atentamente cada reação no mais novo. De confiante, Jaebeom estava quebrando lentamente, segurando os dedos como se fosse um mantra.  
— Fico f-feliz. — Respondeu, fazendo uma curta reverência.  
Youngjae saiu detrás da mesa, se sentando na ponta dele, numa postura despojada, os braços cruzados na frente do tronco, sentindo os olhares na sua coxa até voltar para seu rosto.  
— Acho que chegou a hora de você receber sua recompensa, Jaebeom-ah… — O tom de voz melodioso arrancou arrepios em Jaebeom, se aproximando do mais velho como se tivesse sendo fisgado pelo canto de uma sereia.  
— E qual seria ela?  
Eram quase como se fogos de artifício estivessem brilhando no céu quando os lábios de Youngjae tocaram os de Jaebeom, em uma beijo exigente e sensual, que fizeram as pernas do mais novo tremerem e vacilarem com o misto de emoções que sentia naquele momento.  
O gosto de Jaebeom era de leite de morango, algo que Youngjae não ficou surpreso se lembrando de todas as vezes que tinha visto o garoto com a bebida pra cima e pra baixo, apenas investigou com sua língua mais e mais, gostando da maneira que ele se derretia em meio ao ósculo, tentando não gemer.  
— S-Sonsengnim… — Jaebeom sussurrou rente aos lábios do seu professor quando o mesmo se afastou para recuperar o ar.  
— Quer uma carona, Jaebeom-ah?

  
…

  
A casa de Youngjae estava meticulosamente organizada como sempre, com poucas coisas foram do lugar. Os olhos felinos observavam tudo atentamente enquanto ficava parado em meio a pequena sala do apartamento. Fotos, objetos, livros… Tudo chamava sua atenção.  
Sempre fora curioso sobre como seria a casa do mais velho. E, não estava decepcionado com o que via, condizente com os pensamentos que tinha sobre.  
Braços envolveram sua cintura enquanto lábios foram até seu pescoço, beijando lentamente, fazendo o corpo de Jaebeom amolecer. Se sentia no paraíso.  
— Vamos para meu quarto, Jaebeom-ah.  
E Jaebeom obedeceu sem pestanear, não tinha motivos para isso.  
Toda tentativa de tentar fingir que não queria mais Youngjae eram inúteis, ele nunca soube mentir bem e algo na maneira que o Choi sempre o atraia nos últimos meses era viciante.  
Um veneno que ele queria beber até a última gota.

  
…

  
Os beijos continuavam tão afoitos quanto antes, as mãos de Youngjae passeavam pelo corpo de Jaebeom como se dependessem disso para sobreviver, arrancando gemidos lânguidos do fundo de sua garganta. Parecia um sonho aquilo.  
Suas mãos foram até o blazer caramelo de Youngjae, tirando devagar, aproveitando a sensação de finalmente estar vivendo aquele momento. O Choi, enquanto isso, levou as mãos até a barra de seu moletom, se afastando do beijo para puxar o mesmo junto com a camiseta que Jaebeom usava por baixo, o deixando com o tronco desnudo para que ele pudesse lhe pintar com seus beijos.  
Tudo em Choi Youngjae remetia intensidade, então Jaebeom não estava surpreso por sentir sua pele ferver a cada beijo molhado que ganhava, tampouco ao seu corpo caindo na cama de lençóis macios ou com o momento que seu professor se despediu da camisa que usava, mostrando todas as suas tatuagens escondidas. Deslumbrante, no mínimo.  
Youngjae sorria ladino satisfeito com a forma que era apreciado pelo o aluno, se deitando por cima do corpo do semelhante e beijando-o novamente, gostando da forma que era tocado pelo mesmo, que estava tão desejoso quanto si.  
Seus lábios foram até o maxilar afiado, começando uma trilha de beijos, se demorando um pouco em um dos mamilos rosados, mordiscando o piercing que descobrira que Jaebeom tinha ali, satisfeito com o quanto aquilo parecia enlouquecê-lo.  
— Você está assim com tão pouco, Beommie… — O apelido de doce não tinha quando Youngjae sorria daquela forma maldosa, descendo a língua até chegar no baixo-ventre, deixando um chupão ali, ouvindo o grito prazeroso de Jaebeom.  
— Y-Youngjae… — O tom era suplicante, uma das destra do mais novo foi até os fios escuros de Jaebeom, puxando-os com força.  
— Calma, Beommie… Hyung vai cuidar bem de você. — E se afastando um pouco, Youngjae tirou a carteira do bolso da calça jeans que usava, tirando um pacotinho de lubrificante e preservativos, voltando-se para onde estava. Arrancou a calça de Jaebeom sem delongas, nem tinha mais paciência para aquilo afinal, gostando de vê-lo nu e a sua própria mercê.  
Ainda com os olhares cruzados, Youngjae se posicionou no meio das pernas do Lim, abaixando a cabeça até estar rente ao pau rijo, soprando-o e se deleitando com o gemido ansioso do garoto.  
— Tão desesperado… — Brincou, beijando a cabecinha por fim e ouvindo sons mais altos saindo pela boca do outro. Tão sensível, Youngjae pensou, sorrindo maroto enquanto subia e descia com a língua pelo falo, brincando com a sanidade alheia, antes de enfim abocanhar o membro em sua boca.  
Os dedos de Jaebeom seguravam com força seus lençóis, enquanto sua boca fazia um vai e vem com maestria, apertando as coxas fartas em seus dedos, fazendo Jaebeom parecer cada vez mais perto do clímax. E então, Youngjae se afastou, olhando o bico frustrado nos lábios inchados e mordidos, quase rindo se não estivesse com o pau tão duro dentro do jeans apertado.  
Saiu da cama, tirando de vez a peça, enquanto sabia que era observado pelo Lim, que parecia estar interessado nas tatuagens que ele tinha nas coxas, gostando. Era vaidoso demais com suas tatuagens e adorava ter elas admiradas.  
— Gosta do que vê, Lim? — Perguntou, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, enquanto o outro apenas assentiu, parecendo embebido demais para pronunciar qualquer outra palavra no momento.  
Youngjae voltou para a posição de antes, pegando o pacotinha de lubrificante e abrindo-o com os dentes, lambuzando com o gel seus dedos e encarando o mais novo, buscando por qualquer sinal de arrependimento. Mas não encontrou, apenas os olhos escuros de desejo, exalando luxúria.  
Não estava com paciência, adoraria ser um pouco mais sutil, mas quando viu, levou dois dos seus dedos até a entrada apertada, arrancando um gemido alto de Jaebeom, que não esperava pela intromissão.  
Os lábios de Youngjae tocaram os joelhos do mais novo, sussurrando pedidos de desculpa, enquanto continuava o dedando para abri-lo, logo colocando os três dedos e fazendo movimento de tesoura, beijando as coxas internas dele, sentindo-o se acalmar gradativamente e começar a sentir prazer novamente.  
— E-estou pronto… Preciso do seu pau logo, Youngjae… — As palavras saíram com sacrifício, Jaebeom estava cada vez mais sem fôlego e afoito e Youngjae gostava daquilo.  
Colocou o preservativo em seu membro duro, se sentando próximo a cabeceira na cama e batendo nas coxas grossas, uma ordem silenciosa para onde ele queria que o Lim estivesse, que não tardou em seu obedecida.  
Jaebeom subiu em suas coxas e se posicionou em cima de seu membro, respirando fundo antes de finalmente descer.  
Ele era deliciosamente apertado e Youngjae precisou de todo o controle do planeta para não mover os quadris para cima, esperando Jaebeom se acostumar com o tamanho enquanto distribuía beijos doces por sua clavícula, até que ele finalmente começou a se mover, subindo e descendo devagar, enquanto ambos trocavam ósculos desleixados.  
Não demorou muito para tudo ficar mais quente e necessitado, os movimentos eram mais erráticos, os palavrões mais sujos, os beijos trocados brigavam por domínio… Porra, era bom demais.  
E, todas as vezes que o membro de Youngjae batia naquele pontinho doce de Jaebeom, os gemidos deleitosos agraciaram o ego do professor, que sorria contra a pele do mais novo, chupando-a em seguida, pintando o Lim como se ele fosse sua tela.  
O garoto já era lindo, mas ali, ao seu bel prazer, era quase sublime.  
— H-hyung… — O gemido estava mais errático, Jaebeom quicava de forma mais lenta, perdendo o fôlego, sendo o recado para inverterem as posições.  
Youngjae empurrou o corpo novamente em sua cama, erguendo uma das pernas dele e voltando a penetrá-lo rápido e duro, arrancando mais sons incompreensíveis da garganta de Jaebeom, enquanto o mesmo já havia tombado a cabeça para trás e fechando fortemente os olhos.  
A entrada apertou o pau de Youngjae, fazendo seu ápice chegar junto com o orgasmo de Jaebeom.  
Seu corpo caiu por cima do outro, ambos respiravam ainda de forma afoita e com seus gozos pela derme, mas não se importavam, estavam satisfeitos demais para se importarem com algo tão banal quanto um pouco de porra em suas peles.  
Youngjae tentou se afastar depois de alguns minutos, mas os dedos brincando com seus fios bagunçados foi motivo suficiente para o deixar inativo, gostando demais do carinho que recebia do outro.  
— Então você só queria que eu tirasse um dez na sua prova para me foder, Youngjae? — Jaebeom perguntou e mesmo com os olhos fechados, o Choi sabia que ele estava sorrindo, fazendo-o sorrir junto.  
— Era só engraçado te ver frustrado, Beommie… Bem, uma hora não era mais. Teve dias que queria te puxar pela mochila e te foder contra minha mesa.  
— Devia ter feito isso… — Jaebeom respondeu e outra vez, Youngjae sabia que o mais novo fazia um biquinho nos lábios, ele sempre fazia isso quando estava irritado.  
— Quando as aulas voltarem, pode deixar que realizo esse nosso fetiche.  
— Quem disse que eu vou querer, ein?  
E, nessa hora, Youngjae sorriu maldoso, levantando a cabeça para encarar o mais novo, soltando um riso lascivo enquanto mordia os lábios.  
— Não se faça de difícil, Jaebeom-ah… Eu sei que nenhum pau vai te satisfazer quanto o meu.  
Sem ter uma resposta na ponta da língua, Jaebeom ficou em silêncio, perdido demais nos pensamentos de aquilo se repetir e porra, ele queria demais. Youngjae não estava errado.  
E o Choi não precisava de uma resposta para aquilo, então só beijou o garoto mais uma vez, outra, e mais outra, até que voltassem para aquela dança pecaminosa entre seus corpos, cientes demais que aquilo iria virar uma rotina.


End file.
